xcx_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Charli
The 3rd Studio Album (nicknamed "XCX3" by fans) is the upcoming album by British singer and songwriter Charli XCX. Background XCX World The album was originally going to be released on September 2017 by the name of XCX World, however due to leaks and Charli's record label, it was delayed. Charli first said the album was going to be champagne-based, and that 70% of the songs are about partying with champagne, and that the 30% of the songs are about crying into champagne.Charli XCX Has A New Album Coming Soon! - iHeartRadiohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnu0_1hX9Mo This concept was reflected on the single After The Afterparty, which single cover is a blue champagne bottle. Multiple unreleased songs, supposedly contenders for the album have leaked. In August she released a new single Boys to restart the era. Charli stated in an interview that since many contenders for the album have leaked, she will be starting fresh with new songs. Charli said on Instagram she's releasing the album on 2019 Possible Singles *Charli XCX scrapped the single After The Afterparty. Even if it hadn't leaked, it was expected to be on XCX World. It is unknown if Vroom Vroom is going to be on the album. Vroom Vroom.png|Vroom Vroom|link=Vroom_Vroom_(song) Number 1 Angel.png|3AM (ft. MO)|link=3AM Boys.jpg|Boys|link=Boys_(song) Pop 2 1.png|Out Of My Head (ft. Tove Lo, Alma)|link=Out Of My Head Pop 2 1.png|Unlock It (ft. Kim Petras, Jay Park)|link=Unlock It Pop 2 1.png|I Got It (ft. Brooke Candy, CupcakKe, Pablo Vittar)|link=I Got It Charli_xcx_5_in_the_morning.jpg|5 in the Morning|link=5_in_the_Morning_(song) Charli_xcx_no_angel.jpg|Focus / No Angel|link=Focus_/_No_Angel_Double_Single 0803B3FB-6ECE-4B39-9C69-762657BAC193.jpeg|Girls Night Out|link=Girls_Night_Out_(song) CharliXCXTroyeSivan1999.png|1999 (ft. Troye Sivan)|link=1999 Blame It on Your Love.png|Blame It On Your Love |link=https://xcx-world.fandom.com/wiki/Blame_It_On_Your_Love Un-confirmed Tracks If a track appears in bold font, it means it ended up being released as a single or in one of the mixtapes. December 9th, 2016 revision (XCX World Concept) Songs that were supposed to be on the album before the leaks. Girls Night Out and Focus ended up being released as singles on 2018. #Come to My Party #''Girls Night Out'' #Good Girls #Bounce #''No Angel'' #Taxi #Down Like Whoa #Die 4 #I Wanna Be With U #Can You Hear Me? #Waterfall #Queen Lizzy #''After the Afterparty'' 2017 Album-in-a-day Charli XCX said on twitter she made an album with A.G. Cook on just 24 hours. Also known as the "24 Hour Album". She said it will probably not be released. The track I Got It ended up on Pop 2 #20 Steps #7 Days #Dreams #Everything #Happy Now #I Don't Wanna Know #''I Got It'' #Party Party Unknown Tracks *1000 Times *Attention (feat. Tommy Genesis) *Better When You're Gone *Bricks (feat. Bibi Bourelly) *Closer *Dance All Night (feat. MØ) *Don't Let Me Go (feat. Kim Petras) *Middle Finger *Mona Lisa *My Heart *No Name *Party Party *Rain Over London *Shoes *Taxi *Types *White Mercedes *Daddy Knows *Dye My Hair *Hey Boy Hey Girl *It's My Party *Naked *OFFLiNE *Painkiller *Paris *Party 4 U *Pimples *RRRing *Round & Round *Sticky *T.K.O. *Wanna Get Fucked Up References Category:Albums Category:A to Z